


因为是你

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, 伪强奸, 双方都成年了, 叔侄, 吸奶子, 失禁, 没有血缘关系, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 伪强奸，失禁，PWP，盾铁，叔侄，双方都成年了，没有血缘关系，吸奶子，Dirty Talk，蒙眼👌不喜勿入！！！！！！！！！
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 62





	因为是你

“嘿，别睡了。”

头顶上突如其来的重量将Tony从睡梦中唤醒，他挣扎着想要抬起头，却因为手臂和脖颈因为趴在桌子上睡觉而越发僵硬的原因，只能艰难地侧脸，将眼球轮到最上面试图去看清面前叫醒自己的人到底是谁，却看起来像极了在翻白眼，看起来有些滑稽。

“你这是什么表情？”Loki拉过一个椅子反跨坐在Tony面前。“你睡了一个上午了，Tony，快起来。”

“你让我睡死过去吧。”Tony挥了挥手，瞥了一眼面前的人。“你怎么在这里？”

“过来找你有事，所以快点给我爬起来。”

“你说，我听着呢…嗷！”

Tony捂住耳朵跳起来，脖颈处一声‘咔嚓’让他僵在原地，又嚎了一阵。Loki冷眼看着面前跳脚的Tony，收回揪住Tony耳朵的手：“我待会儿要出去吃饭，我说了就走。”

“烦死了…什么事？”

Loki没有答话，只是从一旁的书包里扯出一张类似与传单的东西放在Tony桌子上，Tony一只手放在脖子上揉捏着，另一只手伸手拿起桌上的传单，扫了几眼，扯了扯嘴角：“Thor不是不在家吗？你还敢开派对啊？”

“他在家我开得了吗？不就是趁着他不在的功夫，他也只能好声好气和我谈条件。”Loki扬扬下巴。

“什么条件？等他回来了你们床上大战三百回合？”

“你再胡说我把你从这里扔到池子里去。”Loki露出了他的招牌鄙视表情。“这就是为什么我要来当面和你说的原因，Thor他告诉我必须要有监护人在场，而且他已经联系了你叔叔，你叔叔也答应了。”

“…Thor联系了谁？”Tony很僵硬地眨了眨眼睛。“是我幻听了还是他疯了？”

“他疯了。”

“你不会真的准备让Steve来派对当监护人吧？怎么，你想让我们排排坐玩你拍一我拍一吗？”

“得了吧，谁不知道你家Steve从来都只是管你一个人。”Loki耸耸肩。

Tony瞪大眼睛：“敢情你邀请我去只是为了让我吸引走Steve所有的注意力？然后无暇管你们？”

“不愧是年级第一。”

“我为什么一点都不开心呢？”

“有什么不好，你也十八了，你家Steve能把你怎么样，或许会不让你喝酒之类的，但他能阻止你去撩天撩地撩空气？”

“你当我是泰迪吗？”

“你还没懂我的意思吗？”Loki凑近了Tony几分。“你之前不一直想试着让Steve吃醋之类的吗？正好啊，这是我的派对，学校里那些被你撩过没被你撩过的都要来，你发挥一点Stark社交能力，看Steve的反应不就一清二楚了吗？”

“…你真的有认真思考过这个是吗？”

“嗯哼。所以，今晚上，来吗？”

Tony将书包扔进沙发里，却没有像平日一样摔进沙发然后开始絮絮叨叨今天在学校里遇到的事情，而是盯着在厨房忙活的背影发呆。

Steve·Rogers并不是他的亲叔叔，他是退伍军人，和Tony的父亲Howard是好友，而在Howard和妻子Marie双双因车祸离世后，Steve将Tony接到他那里照看，直到他十八岁。Steve是一个梦幻的男人，他毫不夸张，若有人问他这世上有没有完美的人，Tony会毫不犹豫将Steve拉出来给他看。

你可以当作是Tony对Steve的暗恋滤镜在作祟，但的确，Steve是一个很容易被别人仰慕的人，和他强壮的体型和完美的脸蛋有着一点点关系，但更多的人是会被他那从骨子里透露出来的温柔所捕获。

而Tony一直以来所感受到的温柔，都带有明显的‘我们是亲人’既视感。Steve是个非常称职的叔叔，非常称职，从Tony的年龄还在个位数的时候他就开始照顾Tony了，接送他上下学，给他做三餐，教他打篮球，晚上还帮他读睡前故事，Tony好几次还撞见他大半夜偷偷跑过来给自己盖被子，这势头看上去如同养了一个儿子。

但Tony不想做他儿子，也不想当他侄子，他压根就不想和Steve有任何亲戚上的关系，不是他不喜欢Steve，你看，他可能有点太过喜欢Steve了，自从青春期开始，他就对这个男人有着奇怪的好感，而这种好感转变为情/欲出现在他的睡梦和平日幻想中后，没有花掉Tony多少时间就让他反应过来，自己恐怕是对Steve有着超出亲人之间的喜欢了。Tony是个聪明的家伙，他足够聪明到隐藏自己的情绪，并且最大限度利用自己和Steve都是男性这一点的优势去接近Steve，而Steve不知道是不是太过直男或只是对自己养大的孩子没有太多防备之心，经常被Tony吃了不少豆腐后还对着他温柔的笑。

Steve的笑，真的很好看。

Loki的提议让他很心动，他很想知道Steve到底对他有没有意思，哪怕只有一点点也好，这样他就不会觉得自己这些年都是一厢情愿，但这其中的度很难把控，他是学校里出了名的花花公子，交过的男女朋友数不胜数，叛逆期那段时间Tony甚至会把女孩子带回家去，期待Steve对于那一个又一个出现在家里被他拐上床的陌生女孩的反应。但Steve只是如同其他叔叔该做的一样，告诉Tony不要随随便便去伤害女孩子，并且还非常负责地传授了一波生理知识，甚至当Tony带着男生回家，Steve都只是用那复杂的眼神看着Tony，斟酌再三后告诉Tony‘无论你是什么样的人，我都会爱你的。’

这简直，太有Steve的作风了。

可是，无论他是什么样的人，他都会爱他吗？那如果有一天，Steve发现自己从小带大的孩子对自己一直抱有着下流的欲望时，他还会说出这种话吗？他还能继续爱他吗？

他已经累了，不想再去做这无用的试探，不想再去揣摩Steve的心意，不想再将自己弄得那么难过了。Tony·Stark将一直，永远，是Steve·Rogers法律意义上的被监护人，也会一直是Steve·Rogers捧在心尖上的孩子，有一天，他会看着这个将自己养大的叔叔收获自己的爱情，而他会祝福他幸福。

Steve值得最好的。这个最好的，从来，也永远不会是他。

“Steve。”Tony站在那里唤了一声，原本背对着他的Steve立刻转过头来看向Tony。“你要来今天晚上的派对？”

男人愣了一下，点了点头：“看来Loki和你说了。”

“你今晚上不是有工作吗？”

“我已经请好假了，毕竟已经答应了人家。”Steve将菜端上桌。“好了，快来吃饭吧。”

Tony往前走了两步。“你知道我要去那个派对吧？”

“我知道。”

“那你还去？”

“我怎么不去。”Steve歪了歪头。“正好还能带你一起回家。”

“我的意思是，那是个派对，Loki的派对，我正指望放松一下。”Tony咽了咽口水，努力维持着自己那个玩世不恭的面具。“监护人只会让大家都玩不尽兴而已，而且你在的话，我会很难放得开。”

“或许就是因为这个我才去的呢。”Steve看起来有些不悦。“Tony，你马上就要去上大学了，到时候你就离这里很远了，我能够看着你的时间也不多了，至少在我还可以做到的时候，我要保障你的安全。”

“老天，你就不能放过我一秒吗，说得好像你不在我就会被杀了一样。”

“这还真说不准，等你到大学之后我就能放过你了。”

“这真是有安慰到我呢。”Tony翻了个白眼。“我还真的迫不及待离开这里了。”

Steve突然语噎了一下，刚刚还很强硬的男人此刻却如同被抛弃了一样，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里盛满了失落，Tony的心在那一刻被猛地扎了一下，他张了张嘴，想告诉Steve他很抱歉，他刚刚有些太混蛋了，但他什么都说不出来，只能走到餐桌前坐下，看着Steve将吃的端到他面前。

餐厅的气氛很沉默，沉默到有些吓人，两个人都没有继续说话，只是安安静静地吃着饭。

吃到差不多快三分之二的时候，Steve突然说话了：“Tony。”

Tony猛地抬头：“嗯？”

“你要是不想我去的话，我就不去了吧。”Steve眉目间看上去还是有些闷闷不乐，但他依旧抬起头，朝Tony露出一个温柔的笑。“注意安全，早点回家，我等你回来。”

Tony突然觉得自己眼睛里进了沙子，他低下头，狠狠地朝嘴里塞了一口饭，点头的动作却很轻，像是害怕将眼泪全数掉出来一样。

晚上的派对，Steve果然没有来。

Tony环顾四周，没有看到Steve的影子，那一瞬间也不知道自己到底是松了一口气，还是难过。Loki对此并没有表达任何看法，他只是告诉Tony别去二楼的浴室，有人在里面吸大麻，Steve待会儿可能还要来接他，他不想让Tony一身大麻味道被Steve发现，不然他也跟着完蛋。Tony摆摆手示意他清楚，一个人坐在沙发上开始喝酒，Loki看了他好几下，才背过身去交际起来。

“这不是Tony吗？”Clint·Barton的声音就算在喧闹的音乐声下也能让人听得一清二楚，他有些慵懒地抬起头，却看见面前男孩一个不稳，直接摔进他怀里。

“哇哦Clint，我没想到你都已经来投怀送抱了。”

“我是踩到了地上的塑料杯好吗？靠谁把喝完的塑料杯往地上扔，没素质。”Clint嘟哝着从Tony怀中翻了一个身，坐在他身旁，但一只腿还是很悠闲地搭在Tony的腿上，Tony似乎也习惯了这样的接触，不但没有催促让Clint把腿放下，还把手也很随意地搭在Clint的腿上。

“话说，我听Loki那小子不是说你家那位要来当监护人吗？我还慌了一阵，结果来都没来。”

“你以为这是谁的功劳。”

“不像你啊，这不是个好机会让他吃个醋吗？”

“吃什么醋，他每次反应都差不多，没意思。”Tony不在意一样地摆摆手。“我还不如撩他们，起码反应会有趣一点。”

Clint盯了他几秒，慢悠悠地将腿收回来：“小混蛋。”

“我和你说真的，你觉没觉得篮球队那几个长得不错？”Tony用胳膊肘顶了顶他。

“感兴趣就去呗。”

“不陪我啊？”

“陪你干什么，我没病。”

“这话说的。”Tony笑嘻嘻地拍了拍Clint的肩膀。“我去了。”

Clint有些敷衍地抬手挥了挥，将双腿搭在茶几上上，眯着眼睛看着Tony走到那群篮球队队员面前，在一群一米九的大汉面前，Tony显得格外娇小，他们像是一口就能把他吞下去一样，但Tony，他如此游刃有余，虽然听不见他说了什么，但面前那些男孩明显已经无法将自己的眼睛从他身上移开了。

其中大部分，可都是有女朋友的人啊。

Clint颇有些看好戏滋味地看着面前这一幕，眼睛随意朝一旁一瞥，瞳孔猛地收缩，慌忙收下踩在茶几上的腿，还踢到了桌角，让他哀嚎了一声。

Tony挥别了因为不放心而送他去酒店的几个男孩，脚步明显有些漂浮地朝电梯处走去。他今天压根就没想回去过，废话，他醉成这副模样，怎么能让Steve看见。他准备借口给Steve打个电话，说自己要帮Loki一起收拾残局，准备就在这边和Loki挤一张床，让他今天不用来接他了。

他知道Steve不可能信这种鬼话，还让Loki也给Steve打了个电话。Loki虽然嘴巴上念叨着他怎么可能会和Tony挤一张床，但还是帮了这个忙，在Tony说自己定了酒店时候，看上去还有些担心的样子。

那家伙就是个死傲娇。

Tony笑着摇摇头，摁下了电梯的按钮之后等待电梯下来。他有些半醉，刚刚那群男生里面有人想灌醉他，他发现了，那家伙也是个金发的家伙，但长相远远没有Steve好看，他没太大兴趣，喝是喝了不少，但每一杯都是有着自己把握才喝下的，所以他现在意识比较清醒，只是感觉自己身体轻飘飘的，脑袋有些发懵。

话说这电梯怎么还不到？

Tony努力地抬头去看向头顶电梯的显示屏，想要看清上面的层数，但那数字莫名就是揉成一团，模糊不清，他揉了自己好几下眼睛都没能看清，正有些不耐烦时，眼前一黑，嘴巴也被捂住的触感将他被袭击的信息完完整整地传达给了大脑，而Tony所能反应的却只有一个字。

靠。

Steve是在派对现场的。

虽然他和Tony说过自己不会去，但因为实在是担心Tony，他还是决定乔装一下，去派对看一眼就走。他清楚Tony不是什么小孩子了，他十八岁了，有着分辨是非的能力了，但他依旧被早些天得知的事情所深深困扰。

那天Tony在客厅里看电视，他刚回家，想着先把衣服洗了，再去做饭。但当他经过客厅的时候，发现看见他回来的Tony有些慌张地将手中的手机从耳边拿下来，但一秒后又重新放回耳边，看似镇定地和Steve打了一个招呼，Steve瞥了他手中的手机一眼，没有作声，只是默默地往房间的方向走去，然后在客厅看不到的死角处停下，将最近的房间门从外面关上后竖起耳朵听起客厅里的动静。

那边的Tony似乎是以为Steve进了房间，声音逐渐清晰起来：“吓我一跳，Steve刚刚回来了。”

“嗯，他刚刚才回家，进房间去了，咱们继续说。”

“不过你说的是真的假的啊？他技术真的好吗？”

什么技术？Steve皱了皱眉。

“我当然和男生做过。”Tony突然放大的声音把Steve心脏抓得一紧，Tony似乎也觉得自己声音有点太大了，他又缩小了一点音量。“不过我只和两个人做过，而且我都是上面那个…我只是想试试做下面那个感觉怎么样…”

“不是，你不好奇吗？平时咱们看的那些片里，那些受叫得…我也想试试。”

“我才不会买个什么假阳具捅自己屁股，我是谁，我还找不到男人上我？”

“那行，如果Loki搞派对，我就去找他，把他拐上床。”

“我是认真的啊，一夜情嘛，我就尝尝鲜而已。”

Tony的声音听起来如此轻松，像是在和别人讨论要中午要吃些什么一样平常，但Steve必须要捂住自己的嘴巴，才能不让自己叫出声来，他胃疼得厉害，心脏快炸了，他不知道自己为什么会有那么大的反应，甚至有几秒怀疑自己得了什么急病，但那种酸涩的感觉一阵又一阵地从自己的脑袋里涌出，涌向全身，他的大脑其实很清楚，他是在害怕，在嫉妒，在厌恶。

害怕Tony未来会和别人在一起的事实，嫉妒那个能够拥有Tony的男人，厌恶着对Tony有着不该出现的感情的自己。

他一直在安慰自己，这些年，他一直一直在努力做好一个称职的监护人，但没有人知道当他微笑着看着Tony带回来的每一个人时，他内心总有一个扭曲的小人正在他的身体里撕扯尖叫着。

抢回他，抢回他，抢回他。

他是你的，他只能是你的。

Steve从来没让自己被这个声音支配过，他的理智很好地掌控着一切，但就在这一瞬间，当他终于切切实实体会到了这种深入骨髓的恐惧后，他发现他做不到，他没办法放走Tony。

因为他一直一直，用着全身心的力量在爱着他。

Steve待在派对的角落，他静静地看着Tony，看着他在那群高大的男孩中肆意散发自己的魅力，其中已经有几个男孩开始用着不正经的眼神打量他，仿佛Tony是什么猎物一样。

他是我的。

Steve满脑子只能想到这个，等他清醒过来，Tony已经躺在了自己的身下。

他眼睛被领带蒙上了，挣扎的力量很弱，不知道是不是有些喝醉了，使不上力气的原因，Steve脑子一团乱麻，他感觉刚刚有几分钟他是处于失忆状态，而Tony还在那里挣扎，Steve一边想努力回忆都发生了什么，一边下意识压紧了几分Tony的手腕，似乎有些太用力了，Tony声音里带了一丝哭腔。

那丝哭腔突然将Steve的理智拉了回来，他呆呆地望着躺在自己身下的Tony，这才发现自己似乎，绑架了Tony。

“你…你是谁…”Tony的声音听上去很害怕。“别开玩笑了，放开我。”

Steve的瞳孔如同被蒙上了一层灰纱，他舒展了眉头，像是终于想通了什么很重要的事情一样，慢慢俯下身，将男孩的每一个颤抖都看在眼里，不知道过了多久后，突然狠狠吻住了他，像是要把Tony一口吞下一样。

你是我的。

男人的舌头很有力，横扫了Tony嘴里每一处，卷走了他来不及咽下的口水，Tony下意识要蹬腿，但他抬不起来，腰软得一塌糊涂。突然，他不知道是不是放弃了，刚刚还绷紧的身子突然一下子放软了，被压制的双手也失去了所有力气一样摊在床上，挣扎的力道全数化为了顺从，甚至在男人吸住他舌头时乖巧地张开嘴巴。

Steve没有料到Tony这突如其来的配合，他有些无措，随之而来的是一阵奇怪的感觉从脊背上划过。

要是今天在这里的不是他，是其他人，Tony是不是连反抗都不会反抗，就这样被乖乖吃了个干净？

Steve将一只手压着Tony的肩膀上，一只手利落地将Tony的裤子给扒了个干净，手臂上全是因为愤怒所爆出的的青筋。男孩浑圆的臀部和微微抬头的阴茎这下暴露无遗，他上半身穿得是一件黑色的长袖，衣服里面还有一件黑背心，Steve撩起Tony的衣服，揪了一把Tony的乳头，没有很用力，但也换来了Tony的一声呜咽。Steve皱着眉头将Tony的双腿扛在肩上，拿过桌上的润滑油，扭开盖子，有些急躁地朝Tony屁股处挤去，喷洒出来的一股又一股冰凉粘腻的浓稠液体很快糊满了Tony整个臀部，Tony可能有些不大舒服，他扭了扭身子，但又被Steve压制住。Steve将手探到Tony的双腿之间，将润滑油抹开后，朝后穴伸进了一根手指，胡乱戳了起来。

“…啊…啊！”

不知道是不是戳到了前列腺，男孩的腰部猛地弹了弹，双腿也开始蹬了起来，他唇间泄露的呻吟春意盎然，还带着几分哭腔，露在外的半张脸也变得红透了，一直蔓延到了胸膛的位置，他双手胡乱抓着床单，整个人看起来诱人极了。

Steve阴茎已经硬得快炸开了，他喘了一口气，解开了自己的裤子，将自己阴茎对准了那个尚未被开苞的地方，他从一旁的桌上拿过自己准备的变声器，戴在头上，开口说出今晚的第一句话：“我要操你了。”

Tony小声呜咽了一声，他看上去似乎很不情愿，但是他的肢体语言除了顺从别无其它。

艹，骚货。

Steve咬牙，也不再废话，没有一丝犹豫地，将他的男孩彻底占为己有。Tony爆发出一声尖叫，额头上青筋爆出，呼吸节奏乱得不像话，看上去痛极了，连阴茎都软了下去。

男孩是稚嫩的，Steve清楚这一点，无论是那脖颈，还是胸前的两颗红点，无论是那充满年轻男孩才会有的肌肉线条，还是那穴内疯狂包裹吸紧他阴茎的力量，都在告诉他，这是一个稚嫩的，还未被人所享用过的年轻身体。

“小家伙，听得见我吗？”Steve伸手托住他的脸颊。“是不是很疼？”

Tony似乎是在对他翻白眼，他整个人像是被饿狼追逐的猎物，像是一头雄鹿，试图在饿狼尖牙下夺回自己的生命，却被敌人紧紧咬住了脖颈，咬破了血管，奄奄一息。

“疼吗？回答我。”

“唔…废话…”Tony将脸侧到另一边。“我快死了…”

“你不会的。”

“你为什么不告诉我你是谁？” 

“看来是不痛了？还有力气问我问题。”Steve猛地挺了一下腰，生生把Tony想骂的脏话憋回肚子里。“我是谁重要吗？不是想体验一下被男人上的感觉吗？现在你体验到了。”

“…这很疼。”

“后面会好的。”

他俯身，仔仔细细亲过Tony的每一寸肌肤：“小家伙，给我记住这种感觉，记住阴茎在你身体里的感觉，记住我的手在你身上游走的感觉，记住我吻你的感觉。”

Tony浑身颤抖着，他抬起手，狠狠捂住了自己的嘴巴。

“这样，无论你今后走到哪里，无论你之后和谁在一起，无论你躺在谁的身下，我要你想起。”

“我永远是你第一个男人。”

酒店房间里灯光昏暗，但这不影响Steve观赏身下Tony被干到迷迷糊糊的可爱姿态。在漫长的安抚后，Tony似乎感受到了性爱的美好，后穴已经不再排斥外来的入侵，甚至还非常热情地包裹住Steve的阴茎，声音里的哭腔也不再是因为疼痛，更多的是因为被弄到了很舒服的地方。刚刚挤多的润滑油此刻也发挥了很大的作用，男孩不停地抬起自己的腰，又因为男人过于猛烈的进攻松软下来，臀部和胯部地撞击声混杂着咕叽咕叽的水声，听得Tony只想将自己深埋地底。

“真骚。”Steve咬住Tony的胸口的两点，又是好一阵操弄，嘴里也不甘示弱，又咬又吸，像是要吸出奶似的。Tony的声音越发高昂，他嘴里念叨着‘不要了不要了’，被放下的瘫软的双腿却还是一个劲儿地想缠住面前男人的腰部。“刚刚还在那里挣扎，怎么，觉得爽了？”

“…混…混蛋…”

“混蛋？是，我是混蛋，可你也不是什么好东西。”Steve发狠地将Tony翻过身，双手捏住他的腰部疯狂往自己的方向拽，啪啪的声音越来越响，Tony只能抓紧床单，哭得上气不接下气，感觉自己整个人快要死掉了。“我对你来说可是陌生人啊，怎么，被陌生人上也无所谓吗？你都被干到哭出来了，很舒服吧？”

“呜…”Tony伸出一只手往后抓了抓，又被摁了回去。“一点都不舒服…”

“不舒服吗？”Steve有些轻蔑地笑了一下。“你看到你自己流的水了吗？这也叫不舒服？嘴硬。”

“唔…嗯啊…慢点…”

“你叫床的声音真淫荡。”

“你他妈…你废话怎么那么多！？要干就干，干完了就给我滚！”Tony似乎是发怒了，他露出自己尖牙朝面前的来敌，却未曾预料到在对方的眼中，自己就如同一只张牙舞爪的小白兔。“你当我是什么被上了就哭哭唧唧去寻死的人吗？不好意思了我心理还是挺强大的，上上床这种事情我才不会放到心里去！”

“是吗？”Steve眯了眯眼睛，他突然一个用力，将Tony的双手反剪在了背后，Tony被压得吃疼，却又感觉到自己的耳边传来一阵热气，那冷漠的电子音传入耳里。

“那我就试着，把你那所谓的强大的心理，击垮吧。”

没来由的恐惧突然爬上脊背，Tony很想故作镇定，但他实在是控制不了自己颤抖的声线：“…你要干什么？”

“你不是谁都可以上吗？不是谁上你你都无所谓吗？”Steve轻笑。“那如果被轮奸的话，也没关系咯？”

Tony瞪大眼睛，黑暗本就已经让他足够畏惧，对面前事物没有一点主控力让他无所适从，虽然他很怀疑面前的人真的会这么做，但是把他绑到这里上他这种行为本来也不是什么普通人能够做的出来的事情，如果他真的被惹怒的话…

权衡再三，Tony还是服软地放柔了声音：“有，有关系，我不想…”

“不想吗？”Steve扼住他的脖子，动作很轻，却也在逐渐用力。“真的吗？”

“真，真的。”Tony有些无力地伸手扒着Steve的手臂。

“求我。”

“什么…咳..”

“我叫你求我。”

妈的。

“求，求求你！”Tony似乎是彻底乱了手脚，他胡乱地摇头。“我不想被轮奸，求求你，放过我…”

“那你的意思是？”

“我…”Tony咬牙，深吸了一口气。“你一个人，我只想要你一个人来…”

“想让我来啊？你知道我是谁吗？”

“…”

“那说到底，你还是谁都可以上。”Steve说完这句话后便放开了扼住Tony脖子的手，他皱着眉头看着他，像是在一点一点地用眼神将他吞吃下去，Tony还是无法控制自己害怕的感觉，他下意识想去抓住男人的手，却被误认为是想逃跑，被Steve吻住后又开始了操弄。穴内已经开始有着发麻的感觉，他感觉自己的脑袋已经开始发蒙，但知道面前的人不会将他拉去给人轮奸后的放松感也渐渐传达到全身，他没来由的松了一口气，而那一阵又一阵的快感也占据了上风。

阴茎被抚弄着，后穴被操弄着，自己被吻着。Tony感觉自己要化开了，他小声呜咽，眼泪糊了一脸，和Steve紧紧相连的下半身已经被弄得不成样子，湿漉漉黏哒哒，浑身上下似乎都已经被男人所占据占满了，下体也好撑，每当他觉得自己已经将男人全部吃下去的时候，他更加猛烈的挺进总会打他个措手不及。

快不行了。

身下Tony的反应突然变剧烈了起来，被吻住发不出太大的声音，但依旧能够感受到是在很努力地想要发泄些什么，被操的没有什么力气的下半身也突然开始动了起来，后穴收紧的频率也开始变高，吸得Steve感觉腰背发麻，他屏住气，刚操开紧紧围绕着他的肠壁，Tony就从嗓子眼里发出一声尖叫，还带着如同被枫糖所缠绕的黏腻甜蜜的尾音，一阵白浊射出，舒服到连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

Tony张大着嘴巴，努力吸取着空气，高潮过后的短暂失神让他整个人看起来可怜兮兮，但紧接着一种奇怪的冲动也涌上大脑，Steve还在不停挺进，那阴茎每操进他的后穴一下，那股冲动就越发明显，他无措得出声：

“别…”

“我，我要尿…呜…要尿了…”

“呜…别弄了…我不行了，我想上厕所…”

Steve此刻已经不清楚自己在干什么了，他亲吻着Tony的嘴巴，说话的声音含糊不清：“尿吧…”

“唔…呜啊！！！”

似乎是再也忍不住了，Tony双腿大开，一股淡黄色的液体直接从阴茎里射出，不多，断断续续的，将两人身下本就已经湿成一片的床单又弄脏了几分，而Steve闷哼一声，似乎是被突然缩紧的穴内给打了个措手不及，搂住Tony的腰给射了个满怀，Tony似乎是被这样的情况给吓傻了，他张着嘴巴，眼泪不停地流下，却没有一丝一毫的力气有所动弹，只能接受自己刚刚失禁的事实，瘫软着被Steve内射。

Steve却在那一瞬间有些愣神，他就这样看着他，突然反应过来自己做了一件多么混蛋又没有意义的事情，他逼迫Tony承受自己这一份畸形的爱恋，给他留下了关于这方面的阴影。Tony是自己的这种想法本身就是荒谬的，Tony不属于任何一个人，就算是他将他照顾长大，自己也没有任何资格去做这种事情。

他应该是保护他的那个人，而不是那个用言语和行动肆意伤害他的禽兽。

“God…”Steve慢慢地俯下身，眼前开始模糊，他将Tony用力地抱在怀里，整个身子都在因为深深地自责和恐惧所颤抖着。“对不起…”

还未等他说完，裸露的后背突然感受到了一个温暖的触感，花了Steve好一会儿才反应过来，面前的男孩是正用他的双手紧紧地抱着他。

Steve从未像此时此刻一样感到过那么慌乱过，而这时Tony突然发出了声音，他吸气有些困难，说话的声音很微弱，但Steve还是听得很清楚：

“S…Steve…”

Steve猛地抬起身子，却发现捆在Tony头上领带已经松开，那双一直被Steve认为是装满了星辰的眼睛此刻正在用温柔得不像话的目光注视着他，Steve感觉呼吸困难，他说不出话，一阵又一阵的哽咽。

你不恨我吗？

他问不出口。

“我一直，一直知道是你。”Tony突然笑了，声音还是轻轻的。“从最开始，你吻上我的时候，我就知道是你了，所以我才不反抗。”

“不是谁都可以的，Steve。”

直到脸颊处被温暖的双手所触碰，Steve才发现自己正在流泪，他的眼泪无法自控地一颗一颗砸向Tony，而Tony则用尽全身的温柔，接纳着他的眼泪。

“因为是你。”


End file.
